Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to large article transport platforms. In particular, the present invention relates to shipping pallet systems that enclose the shipped article with vertical load supporting walls.
Transport platforms having a bottom support pallet and a top cap separated by a load bearing perimeter wall are known to the prior art. Depending on the design emphasis, such enclosed transport platforms provide security from pilferage, loss and damage of the enclosed articles, environmental protection and/or vertical stacking capacity. In most cases, the design anticipates a corrugated paper wall in one form or another. Additionally, the assembly is frequently complex with numerous components. Although corrugated paper may be adequately strong when dry and unabused, the material loses strength exponentially with the absorption of moisture. Complex assemblies are time consuming to erect and the loss or destruction of any one of many components can render the entire composition unusable.
One objective of the present invention therefore is to provide a moisture impervious pallet enclosure system.
Also an objective of the present is to provide an enclosed, load bearing pallet system having a minimum of individual components.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an enclosed pallet system of general application having only two large and durable components.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a specialized, cradled article, shipping pallet system having only three large and durable components.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible system for enclosed pallets that may be manually erected by a single worker in only 2-3 minutes.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible system for enclosed pallets in which all the components may be nested or densely stacked for return shipment and reuse.